Reposo Estelar NF
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Nanoha esperaba que su compañía y muchos años atrás amante desvíase la mirada el mar evitando , siempre aquel espinoso tema pero para su genuina sorpresa ni por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron uno de los suyos y con más que tristesa en su voz contestó.


**Buenas, no me morí, tampoco andaba de parranda, más bien fue un año ya más o menos interesante, a nadie el interesa mi vida personal, así que no diré nada. Bueno, a ver que les parece.**

**NA: soy una refloja, la version original de este fanficition fue escrita APRA Warcraft, py la adaptación únicamente consiste en cambiar los nombres xD. No sé, ahí lo pondré me dicen que tan nefasto, pueda que lo descuelgue después…ahí vamos viendo xDDD.**

**Se los y las quiere 3**

**NA:RESUBIDO  
**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Reposo estelar**

El reposo estelar, un pequeño asentamiento en el cementerio de dragones donde los cansados guerreros cobijados bajo el estandarte de la alianza pueden descansar, la verdad es que usualmente quienes llegan por primera vez se sienten desilusionados, casi engañados. En realidad el reposo estelar no es más que algunas carpas levantadas en un pequeño claro del bosque helado, la maestra de vuelo que con gusto te llevara a cualquier asentamiento por un módico precio claro está, un tabernero distraído y torpe pero que seguramente te proporcionara una cena tibia y las provisiones necesarias para continuar, algunos comerciantes de cachivaches que puedes o no necesitar, la importante imagen de la archimaga modera (si no te sientes con ánimos de caminar, ella tiene algunas tareas ara ti, y al final con suerte te trasportara a Dalaran), guardianas apostadas en los alrededores para que te sientas un tantin seguro y ella, la maestra de establos, la centinela Nanoha, quien a menos que seas un cazador realmente no te será de mucha ayuda. Si ese es el ambiente en el reposo estelar, no muy diferente de los pequeños asentamientos desplegados por todo rasga Norte pero, es justo aquí donde empieza la historia que tengo para contar.

Era una tarde soleada y llena de actividad en el pequeño asentamiento, ¡pero claro que no!, era una tarde helada como todas, la nieve caía lentamente y todas estaban ocupadas intentando mantener el poco calor que lograba conseguir, incluso la imagen de la archimaga parecería estar temblando. Yuuno el tabernero aunque no lo aparentaba era realmente inteligente, en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con supervivencia al menos, reunió troncos muertos de los alrededores y usando grasa de ballena encendió una gran fogata, todos se apresuraron a reunirse en torno al acogedor fuego, menos la centinela que lo esperaba con una fogata más pequeña preparada para ellas.

"-¡Haz fuego elfo! A Snowpaw empiezan a congelársele los bigotes… y a mi pues bien sabes que"

"-Creo que nunca aunque sea bendecida por Elune lograre entender de qué hablas"

"-Pero si es lengua común…"

Riéndose el posadero rodo los ojos y procedió a prender el fuego, escuchaba la risilla de la centinela mientras corría su banquita para darle espacio al gran tigre blanco. Una vez estuvo encendido procedió a tomar asiento en una banca al lado del tigre, saco unas bayas que le ofreció a la elfa y un trozo de carne de venado para el animal.

"-No están nada mal, algo acidas pero bastante jugosas".

"-la primera cosecha de este ciclo, creo que me falto un poco de agua lunar para darles un sabor más dulce, pero ya vez como es Fate no me autorizo a pedir más de lo usual".

"-Ya la conoces como va, una angustias completa. Spaw… come despacio"

Permanecieron en silencio viendo como alrededor de la fogata más grande todos empezaron a animarse de a poco, y sabrán los creadores de dónde sacaron instrumentos, pero antes de que el tigre terminaré su cena hubo fiesta. Yuuno Tuvo que sacrificar a su cosecha personal de ron lunar y las guardianes bailaron animadamente con humanos y draenei por igual, conversaciones animadas por aquí y allá, incluso la archimaga quien al inicio estuviere sería claramente no aprobando la improvisada celebración ahora reina a buena cuenta con las historias del pequeño paladín. En General, todos se dejaron contagiar por el espíritu festivo, ó casi todos. La única que permanecía impávida y siempre vigilante, Fate. Envalentonada por el ron, Nanoha clavó su mirada en la sería al centinela hasta que está siempre alerta cómo se encontraba volteo la mirada rápidamente, ella con un leve pero marcado movimiento de cejas le insinuó... Algo,Fate puso los ojos en blanco y restándole toda importancia al gesto volteo el rostro fastidiada. El tabernero, único testigo del suceso estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

"-Auchi..."

" - Mi pobre corazón..."

Con dramatismo Nanoha dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás tal como si una flecha hubiera impactado su anatomía, más que la carencia de apropiada coordinación le hizo perder el balance y con un golpe sordo aterrizó pesadamente sobre el duro suelo helado, acto que provocó aún más risa por parte de su acompañante. Su fiel tigre blanco ayudándole a incorporarse gruñía suavemente, ella acariciando el blanco pelaje con ternura le agradecía el gesto. El elfo término de ayudarle a incorporarse, finalmente aplacando la risa.

"- Francamente ella es como el invierno, ahora entiendo porque la enviaron aquí, y tuvo por el contrario, no tengo idea hay quien insiste enfadar".

"- Pues, querido, lamento decir que no me enviaron como castigo. Yo me ofrecí como voluntaria"

El tabernero no maliciosamente, se levantó canturreando al ritmo de la música de fondo y se perdió dentro de su tienda. Ella podía escuchar cómo revolvía cachivaches en su interior, finalmente salió con un trozo de paño sonriendo ampliamente, le lanzó la tela a la elfa que la atrapó empezando a reír al tiempo que inspeccionaba el diseño.

"-!Por elune! ¿ a quien se le ocurre confeccionar algo como esto, para que luego vengas tú lo compres y por poco me dejes ciega?"

"- Pero si estaba en oferta, además a mí me parece un maravilloso diseño"

"-¿Y por qué no me lo has mostrado a mi?"

"-Sencillamente porque quiero que lo tengas, puede servirte de manta"

Inspecciona nuevamente la tela y le dio las gracias a su amigo con una sincera sonrisa.

La fiesta continuo animada pero mucho menos ruidosa de lo que había iniciado, para la noche sólo algunos aventureros continuaban celebrando y bebiendo, las guardianas habían vuelto a patrullar, las que podrían mantenerse en pie al menos y la archimaga había tenido que abandonar la celebración mucho antes pues aparentemente los miembros del Kirin Tor requerían su presencia, dejando así al pequeño paladin a merced del ron, Snowpaw agotado de tanto descansar fue por alguna presa para mantener la panza llena y el cuerpo en forma, Yuuno dormía plácidamente abrazado a la última botella de ron en todo el campamento. La centinela decidió entonces dejar su cómodo lugar de reposo e ír a dar una vuelta por el campamento, aunque dado el reducido tamaño del lugar no había caso. Suspiró con resignación pero igualmente se levantó de mala gana, ojeo el lugar esperando ver a la elfa que había desaparecido en algún momento, acción que la extrañaba profundamente pues era conocido por todos que no era de las que dejan votadas sus responsabilidades. Entonces se le ocurrió que si había un lugar donde ella iría pues claramente que era la costa cercana, con maña despojó a su amigo posadero de la botella que con verdadero recelo ubiera cuidado y manta en mano se encaminó al lugar.

Caminaba despacio canturreando alguna de las melodías que seguramente había escuchado durante la tarde, iba pensando tranquilamente que posiblemente ésa era una de aquellas situaciones que los aventureros gustaban llamar " situación sin nada que perder", ciertamente no había algo que pudiere llamar pérdida. Se abrió camino entre algunos matorrales marchitos y con mucho cuidado bajo el pequeño escarpado que protegía la playa, era definitivo que la topografía del terreno y el ron lunar no eran buenos amigos. ojeo detenidamente alrededor vivía un destello de los brillando con timidez tras una gran roca, pausa para considerar una vez más las nefastas consecuencias que traería una invasión al espacio personal de la elfa, pero al no encontrar una lo suficiente mente terrible, más que el desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro avanzó lentamente, se asomó cuidadosamente esperando no encontrar más que el fuego encendido o peor aún se recibida con un buen tortazo, sin embargo para su agradable sorpresa no fue ninguna. Ella estaba apoyada en la entrada de una pequeña cueva mirando atentamente el movimiento de las olas, decidiendo que no había marcha atrás procedió a buscar un lugar lo suficientemente lejano para salvaguardar su integridad pero a su vez, lo suficientemente cercano para llevar la conversación , como apacibles y placenteros susurros bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

"- Buena fiesta ¿no?"

"- Parece que algunos lo habeis pasado mejor que otros"

"- En lo personal la estoy pasando mucho mejor aquí... Contigo"

Fate miró a la centinela con aburrimiento y suspiro, ella por su parte sonrió ofreciéndole la botella que había robado con franca destreza.

"- Es extraño como un minuto están todos muertos de frío, preocupados hasta los huesos por todo lo que pasaba últimamente, y al siguiente cantan, bailan y empiezan a creer firmemente que sus problemas van a desaparecer mágicamente..."

"- Si esos problemas son realmente mágicos..."

La elfa levantó una de sus largas cejas Rubias frunciendola levemente con escepticismo, tal vez para cualquier otro es el comentario hubiere sido recibido con una sonrisa pero ella simplemente conocía muy bien cómo era Nanoha, y la experiencia le había enseñado que lo mejor en esos casos era no darle pie a continuar.

"- A veces parecería que no has cambiado nada"

"- Hay algunas cosas de mí que no son las mismas, pero hay otras en mí que nunca lo harán"

Nanoha habló despacio y significando cada palabra, imprimiendo en cada sílaba la cantidad de voz necesaria para que la frase tomare cierto misticismo, y asi lograre comunicar con simples palabras la complejidad de sus sentimientos. Para su fortuna, el mensaje llego mucho más fuerte y claro de lo que hubiera pensado, pues las receptora de sus palabras exhibía un leve sonrojo y apresurándose a ocultarlo volvió el rostro hacia el mar, sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado Nanoha Sonrió.

"- Si preguntará en qué piensas, estoy segura que la respuesta pertenece al pasado, y no quiero recordar"

"- Pensaba... Recordaba cuando era muy joven y tenía muy claro lo que quería para mi vida. Quería una taberna y que mi mayor preocupación fuera mantener el estómago de los clientes llenos, en cambio soy... Bueno, centinelas."

Fate la miró intrigada.

"- Lo dices como si sólo fuéramos vigilantes, somos guerreras. Y por ende, hemos de proteger y luchar por nuestra raza, asegurar que las generaciones futuras tengan un lugar hay que llamar hogar, no sé tú, pero yo creo que es un ideal mucho mayor que llenarle el estómago a los viajeros."

"- Entonces, te parece que mi sueño es poco valioso en comparación con el camino de un guerrero?..."

"- No he dicho eso, sólo me parece que estás en el lugar del viajero, tal vez, algún día puedas hacer tu deseo realidad, por ahora, forma parte del pasado y creo firmemente que debes dejarlo allí."

La centinela de cabello ámbar Sonrió.

"-¿Pasado uh?. Como tú y yo"

Nanoha esperaba que su compañera y muchos años atrás amante desvíase la mirada hacia el mar, evitando, siempre aquel espinoso tema pero para su genuina sorpresa ni por un segundo sus ojos se desviaron uno de los suyos y con más que tristesa en su voz contestó.

"- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, hemos cambiado, nuestro mundo ha cambiado..."

"- Pero nuestros sentimientos no, lo sé, aun cuando tratas inútilmente de ocultarlo, yo sé que sigues amandome tanto como yo siempre te amado. Y sabes que lo sé, que no hay nada que puedas decir para negarlo porque en tu mirada puedo ver la única verdad, me amas."

"- Lo he dicho ya, es pasado"

"-¡No! Lo que pasó, eso es pasado, y además un accidente".

Fate sonrió melancólicamente, con voz suave susurro.

"-No, lo que sucedió era inevitable como sucedió en ese momento pero de igual manera estaba destinado a ser".

La elfa se forzó a no responder apresuradamente e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

_Bajo el mando de Yagami Hayate un pequeño escuadrón de centinelas le fue encargada una aparente sencilla e inofensiva misión de reconocimiento, había un territorio en ruinas en Feralas, los reportes indicaban que la actividad en la zona había decaído hasta casi la completa nulidad en las últimas semanas, lo cual era positivo para intrigada por el hecho su General les encargó investigar. La mision era sencilla, simple reconocimiento y ante la evidencia que mostraban los reportes de las exploradoras diciendo no llevar mucho carmamento, cargaron con sigo provisiones y suministros apenas necesarios. Nanoha Jugaba tranquilamente con una rana que encontró cerca de su habitación la noche anterior, esperaba pacientemente la orden de salida. Pasaron más de 20 minutos, antes que escuchare el amortiguado eco de unas botas llegar a sus oídos, sonrió y agarró la rana colocándolas sobre su cabeza, como un sombrero, espero sonriendo._

_"- Partiremos en dos horas, lleva tu propia cantimplora."_

_"- Vale... Cantimplora en dos horas... Entendí...¿ algo más?"_

_"- Si, deja ese pobre animal en Paz" _

_Sonrió ampliamente y bajo el animalejo de su cabeza posandolo con suavidad en unos arbustos cercanos, volteo para encontrar a la centinela observando distraídamente el horizonte. Se acercó como de costumbre y rodeó a la elfa suavemente con sus brazos, la besó con ternura y simplemente permaneció en silencio contemplando el mar. Estaba realmente cómoda cuando sintió como su compañera se removía inquieta, pero ella apenas le dio espacio para moverse antes de volver a aprisionarla en sus brazos._

_"- Quiero revisar todo antes de partir..."_

_"- Pero, ¡prácticamente no dormiste empacando, y desempacando!. Además es una misión de reconocimiento, algo ligero, agua, algo de comida, una manta y armamento liviano. Tienes que relajarte un poco."_

_"- Lo sé, es sólo que... Hace tiempo que la situación ha estado tensa y de la nada hay tanta calma. Tengo una pésima sensación, eso es todo."_

_"- Estaremos bien..."_

_Manteniendo el abrazo, removió con ternura algunos flequillos de cabello del rostro de su compañera y suavemente se acercó para besarla tiernamente, la elfa atrapada en sus brazos se liberó y no pasó mucho antes de ser ella la prisionera, nunca interrumpiendo el beso._

_"- Aún tenemos casi una hora ¿ verdad?"_

_La centinela de cabello Rubio sonrió con malicia y con un movimiento rápido empujó a su amante a los arbustos cercanos._

_Tal y como estaba previsto partieron antes del atardecer, además de ellas el grupo estaba conformado por dos exploradoras relativamente jóvenes, una guerrera que canturreaba distraídamente alguna melodía de moda, la aprendis de druida con fobia por los insectos peludos y las dos centinelas. Como era de esperarse las exploradoras hiban adelante, guiando la pequeña expedición y alertas ante cualquier señal de peligro, al cabo de un rato la guerrera dejó de canturrear y empezó a buscar un tema para proponer conversación, hablaron sobre varios temas triviales sin detenerse a profundizar en alguno en particular mientras se adentraban en la selva con los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte. _

_Finalmente cayó la noche, caminaron varias horas más conversando ocasionalmente todas atentas a cualquier señal de peligro , pero nada ocurrió. Faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer cuando decidieron tomar un descanso, prendieron un pequeño fuego y procedieron a dar cuenta de la primera racion de la expedicion._

_"-¡Maldición!"_

_Ante la exclamación las elfas se tenzaron listas para saltar a la acción mirando atentamente a la centinela, quien levantando el rostro dijo seriamente._

_"-Olvidé mi cantimplora"_

_Todos rieron a carcajadas , excepto claro la aludida y su compañera quien la miraba molesta. Sin embargo, como era ya costumbre compartió con ella el contenido de la suya, no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda por su descuido._

_"-Bien ya entendí... Tengo que ser más responsable con mis cosas...¡ pero juro que la guarde! No entiendo por qué no está!_

_"-Si la hubieras empacado como clamas haberlo hecho, entonces la tuvieras contigo. Y no la tienes, así que claramente no la empacaste"_

_"-Pero, yo... ¡ tuvo revisaste el equipaje mil veces, tuviste que verla!"_

_"-No la vi, por lo mismo te dije que no fueras a olvidarla, y no sé por qué sigo molestandome si contigo siempre es lo mismo"._

_Nanoha estaba a punto de rebatir el firme y acertado argumento cuando la guerrera intervino._

_"-Un día de estos vas a olvidar algo realmente importante..."_

_"- Eso intento hacerle comprender, por elune, no puedes andar todo el tiempo olvidando cosas tan básicas"_

_"-Como los mapas de navegación..."_

_"- O el armamento... Las provisiones..."_

_"-Y lo peor¡ la ropa interior limpia!"_

_"-Naturalmente, y la...¿ah?"_

_Fate callo de repente, volteo para fijar la mirada en la elfa guerrera quien lucía increíblemente sería, dudó si había escuchado bien e incapaz de reaccionar fue sólo hasta que empezaron a llegarle las sonoras carcajadas de su amante que termina por enterarse de lo sucedido. segundos más tarde se unieron las demás, e incluso ella de muy mala gana tuvo que admitir que no era motivo para ser tan severa con la elfa. Poco a poco la conversación se apagó, y aunque sólo faltaba poco más de una hora para el amanecer el cansancio de un día demasiado largo y agitado finalmente las venció, se acomodaron para Dormir un poco. El próximo amanecer auguraba un día agitado, la centinela de cabello Rubio se acomodó convenientemente cerca de su compañera y juntas entregaron sus cuerpos a un merecido descanso._

_El despertar de la expedición fue abrupto cuando la druida empezó a dar gritos histéricos alejándose a duras penas de su improvisado lecho, en su torpe huida pasó por encima de la guerrera quien sin aire por el pisotón sólo atinó a levantarse atontada, Fate desenvainó su espada temiendo lo peor y pudo ver cómo la torpe elfa tropezaba con una raiz para caer en cámara lenta sobre su compañera, quien aún dormída murmuraba cinco minutitos más al tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo de la chica sobre ella, la centinela empezó a inspeccionar los alrededores del improvisado campamento , no encontró nada. Por su parte, Sweespring parecía al fin haber atrapado la humanidad de la druida que finalmente dejó de moverse y permaneció impávida sonrojada hasta la punta de sus largas orejas, Fate no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la pobre elfa permanecía tan quieta como le era posible mientras Nanoha no dejaba de estrujarla contra si murmurando, muy seguramente alguna tontería. Para cuando Fate decidió liberar a la pobre aprendiz de aquella cruel tortura, las exploradoras del grupo habían hecho ya un escaneo de la zona y no encontraron peligro alguno, pero la guerrera en cambio totalmente recuperada del pisotón sostenía una peluda araña de buen tamaño._

_"- Honestamente, tanto escándalo por este pequeño animalejo"_

_"-Pero... Pero ... Es tan grande, con tantos ojos, además mira colmillos puede ser extremadamente venenosa"_

_"- Y es tán... Peluda"_

_La druida asintió sin pensarlo ante el acertado comentario de Nanoha, pero la centinela Fate no estaba para nada de acuerdo._

_"-Peluda o venenosa, no importa. No debiste actuar así, estamos en territorio hostil y no se supone que llamemos demasiado la atención. Por no mencionar que incapacitar que a Bladesong por varios minutos, y el peligro que ello representa"_

_"-No es para tanto, viviré"_

_Se apresuró a declarar la guerrera intentando salvaguardar a Algo de su honor._

_"-Creo que deberíamos levantar el campamento y continuar"_

_"-Excelente idea, pero antes tomemos un baño"_

_Dicho eso, Nanoha sacó un trozo de franela de entre sus provisiones y arrastró a la elfa de cabello Rubio sin darle tregua a reaccionar. Todos en la expedición tomaron turnos para asearse cuando terminaron, levantaron la improvisada base para continuar con su misión. A mediodía finalmente llegaron a la entrada en ruinas de lo que tiempo atrás fue un gran y majestuoso templo. Las grandes columnas de mármol, al igual que las fuentes interiores y algunas paredes y yacían destrozadas sobre el suelo frío de la selva y la naturaleza había encontrado su camino dentro del templo. El silencio sepulcral, interrumpido sólo por el eco de pasos y los diversos sonidos de los animales viviendo en el lugar, todo demasiado en calma._

_"- Hay una caverna delante, creo que puedo adelantarme un poco y revisar si el seguro entrar"_

_Estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella propuesta, y permanecieron atrás en tanto la exploradora se adentraba lentamente en el complejo rocoso._

_"- El ambiente es incómodo"_

_"- oye, Naira ¿ puedes usar tu forma felin?' ya sabes que en caso que..."_

_La druida cambió de forma y enseguida el universo de aromas revelados en su forma animal, confirmó que había una gran cantidad de ogros en el lugar, podía sentir el incienso y el aroma de los insumos mágicos, pero a pesar de sentirlos cerca no logra ver nada. Sin previo aviso un rugido iracundo provinó que la caverna y el sonido amortiguado del choque de armas, provocó que el pequeño escuadrón desenvainare sus armas, demasiado tarde pues un número de ogros la parecia aparecer directamente de las paredes del templo y arremetió contra ella. La guerrera decapitó un par de ogros que obstaculizaban su camino y sin pensarlo se adentró en la roca, las centinelas y la druida luchaban ferozmente por mantener la distancia entre ellos y los atacantes, al cabo de unos minutos de intensa lucha vieron como la guerrera al día de la caverna llevando en brazos a la exploradora inconsiente, Fate se apresuró a despachar un par de ogros que bloqueaban el camino, la hemorragia masiva de la exploradora les hizo entender a todas que en la misión era ahora sobrevivir. Cambiando de forma rápidamente el enorme oso negro emitió un feroz rugido que incapacitó por algunos segundos a los atacantes, valioso tiempo que fue aprovechado por las demás para huir del lugar , la segunda exploradora dejó caer trampas para con suerte retrasar el avance de los ogros y darse mayor oportunidad de éxito. El grupo había alcanzado la muralla interior de la edificación y los ogros empezaban a salir a venir ahora en todas direcciones, ¿ cómo fue posible caer en aquella trampa? Pensó la centinela, habían sido demasiado confiadas, y sin embargo era muy difícil que tal cantidad de enemigos hubiera permanecido oculta a sus ojos de una forma simplemente perfecta. Distraída como estaba apenas se escuchó su nombre en grito angustiado y volteó por instinto, la sangre en sus venas volviéndose hielo ante el panorama a sus ojos: una gran lanzador se dirigía inevitablemente a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos disparó el impacto, un gemido de dolor, un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo el líquido caliente empapando sus vestiduras, abrió los ojos y vio cómo el que ella a punta metálica atravesaba inmisericorde el cuerpo de su amante. Aun en shock sostuvo como pudo a la elfa herida, de un solo golpe surdo cortando la madera para que gracias al torrente de hormonas en su cuerpo cargase al al centinela herida y así, continuar con el desastroso escape. Corrieron sin importar el rumbo hasta que estuvieron tan lejos como se creyeron seguras, una pequeña caverna delante fue el lugar perfecto para reposar los cuerpos de sus compañeras._

_"-Naira ¿ Puedes hacer algo con ellas?_

_"- Puede ser, Eire, tiene algunos cortes pero lo que realmente la sacó de combate fue el golpe en su cabeza ... Por Nanoha, pues... La hemorragia es muy seria, no puedo remover la lanza, necesito algunas plantas para asegurarme que no terminen por desangrarse en el proceso"_

_"-¿Qué plantas necesitas?"_

_La druida miraba incrédula a la centinela, preocupación y miedo reflejados en cada milímetro de su rostro. Le dio una apresurada y muy breve descripción de las plantas que necesitaría, la elfa partido rápidamente en su búsqueda. No era mucho lo que podía hacer por Nanoha, salvo pedirle a la guerrera que mantuviera la atención suficiente para evitar que la herida se abriese aún más, entretanto atendió las heridas de la exploradora que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento. Gianna, la exploradora quien dejare las trampas que ayudaron en gran medida al éxito parcial de su retirada, partió de inmediato hacia el bastión corriendo sin detenerse ni un momento, una verdadera carrera contra el tiempo. Y en medio de la conmoción, Nanoha permanecía tan relajada como le era posible, con la mirada fija en la diminuta estancia. Procurando que su rostro no revelase cuanto estaba sufriendo en realidad. El tiempo se agotaba lentamente, la guerrera había estado dándole suaves palmadas a la centinela y para evitar que cayera dormida, pasó poco más de una hora para que al fin llegase Fate con las hierbas. Naira Se apresuró a moler algunas para formar una pasta que con suerte al sacar la punta de la lanza reduciría en gran medida el sangrado, le alcanzó unas hojas oscuras a la centinela con la instrucción de administrarselas a Nanoha, pero esto estaba muy debilitada y apenas logró masticar las hojas, por la expresión en su rostro debían tener un pésimo sabor. Sin perder más tiempo Naira se acercó a la elfa, examinó con cuidado la herida y agarró el trozo de madera, con fuerza de un tirón removió la lanza, al instante se apresuró a cubrir con su preparado de plantas medicinales la herida ,Nanoha apenas consciente en parte debido a la gravedad de su condición, y gracias al efecto sedante de las hojas apenas reaccionó al procedimiento, la al centinela permaneció con la mirada fija en los ojos de su compañera, intentó sonreír, en realidad se sentía mucho mejor pero la expresión en el rostro de la elfa no cambió. Pasó casi un cuarto de hora luchando por mantenerse despierta más el cansancio y las terribles ganas de dormir terminaron por derrotarla, miró una última vez a su amante y se desmayó. _

_Cuando despertó, el mundo que conoció y tanto amo había cambiado radicalmente._

_Al despertar la única elfa que realmente quería ver no hacía su aparición. Las demás parecía no querer darle información pues cada vez que preguntaba recordaban algún pendiente u solo evadían el tema. Y así transcurrió la primera semana, trató de mantener la calma y se consoló a sí misma pensando que pronto llegaría de donde quiera que esté. Llegó la segunda semana y la desesperación empezó a hacer mella, se obligó a recordadar si ella había sido herida también pero por más que trato no había rastro alguno de que hubiera sido herida de gravedad sólo cortes leves y moretones como la mayoría. Al término de aquella interminable semana no pudo contenerse más, asi que intentó escapar: se levantó como pudo e ignorando cada oleada de dolor en su abdomen, caminó lentamente a la ventana, se asomó y cálculo que serían tres máximo cuatro metros hasta el suelo, si lograba descolgar su cuerpo por la viga con suerte de reduciria la altura de caída a la mitad, con ello en mente escaló el marco de la ventana y empezó a descender. Estando a punto de soltarse, sintió presión en su brazo y fue levantada por una fuerza descomunal, aterrizó sobre el duro piso de la habitación con un golpe sordo , gimoteo del dolor, y buscó con la miraba a quien hubiese frustrado su escape, para verdadera sorpresa se encontró con la estirada y bien formada figura de su General, Yagami Hayate._

_"-¿ General?"_

_"- Tenemos que hablar"_

_"-¿De nuestros sentimientos?_

_Usando mucha menos fuerza ayudó a la centinela a llegar a la cama, tal y como era apenas natural la herida se abrió. Nanoha Intentó alcanzar de una mesa cercana los empastes y vendas que necesitaba para la curación, Shardis le hizo una señal indicándole que ella lo haría._

_"- Y bien General, supongo que no ha venido a evitar mi fuga, abrir mi herida y luego curarme, ¿puedo saber por qué?_

_"- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero he venido por dos razones principalmente. La primera como ya te imaginarás está relacionada con las centinela Fate ..."_

_"- Fate ..."_

_Nanoha Centro toda su atención en su interlocutora con el pulso acelerado y el corazón desbocado. shardis Sonrió tristemente._

_"- Nanoha, la centinela Fate fue ... Transferida, más bien pidió a ser transferida a otro lugar"_

_"-¿Donde?"_

_"-No puedo decirlo"_

_Su desconcierto ante la revelación transformándose en dolor al repasar las palabras de su General: Fate se había ido, porque ella así lo pidió, la había abandonado. Y entonces por primera vez en su existencia lloro. Lloro con dolor, con frustración , con ira y por todo lo que ya no podría ser. Shardis esperó pacientemente a su lado._

_"-La segunda cuestión es tanto menos complicada. Recibí un reporte de uno de los campamentos del círculo de cenarion, me temo que desde vuestro incidente los ataques contra nuestros puestos de avanzada han aumentado."_

_"- Aún no estoy en condición"_

_"-Partirán en cuatro días, si reposas como es debido y Tomás tus infusiones apropiadamente será suficiente para el viaje, además Naira ira con ustedes."_

_"-General, yo necesito saber dónde está"_

_Shardis negó suavemente, miró a la elfa con ternura. Cuando la centinela de largo cabello Rubio se presentó a ella apenas tres días luego del incidente, justo después que le fuera notificado que Nanoha estaba fuera de peligro, le pidió enviarla lejos del bastión antes que ella despertara. Aquella inesperada petición la sorprendió y no pudo evitar verse tentada a preguntar, la respuesta aunque bien podía ser tomada como un sinsentido, era honesta, y decidiendo que no era quien para cuestionar la decisión. Terminó por ceder a la petición, pero ver el cúmulo de sensaciones expresadas en el rostro de Nanoha en verdad le hacía sentir culpable._

_"- Centinela, he dicho ya que no puedo revelar dónde pidió ser transferida Fate"_

_"- Pero, yo necesito hablar con ella, tengo que saber ¿por qué?"_

_shardis término de colocar la venda, se levantó en silencio y camino a la salida, donde se detuvo y con una pequeña sonrisa habló._

_"-Nanoha, A veces tomamos decisiones apresuradas creyendo que es lo mejor, y en ocasiones terminamos por arrepentirnos después. Sin embargo, si aúnque pase el tiempo y sus sentimientos mutuos no lo hacen, entonces sí es tu destino, sólo espera y deja que la luz de Elune te guie a ella._

Había permanecido con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del mar todo el tiempo, al sentirse observaba con tanta intensidad sonrió. Le resultaba realmente extraño la serenidad con la cual manejaba la situación, durante muchos años todo lo que había deseado estaba justo a su lado, a unos pocos centímetros, observándola con extrema atención y ella no tenía la más remota idea de cómo proceder. Fuera de sí, empezó a reír nerviosamente.

"-Nanoha ..."

"- No sé bien porque me estoy riendo, la verdad no es para nada divertido"

Fate se acercó tanto como le fue posible a la centinela, con ternura acarició su rostro y le obligó a mirarla. Contempló en silencio las marcas, esos ojos con tanto brillo que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aún la miraban con amor, el largo cabello castaño que normalmente mantenía cubierto con aquel ridículo sombrero, las bien pobladas cejas, y por último, esos labios palitos por el frío de la noche que empezaban a antojarsele terriblemente. Intentó apartar la mirada pero era ya demasiado tarde, su acompañante se había percatado. Nanoha Se acercó un poco más a ella con delicadeza delineo el contorno de su rostro, con cada centímetro menos entre sus cuerpos todos aquellos recuerdos floreciendo en sus memorias, los latidos de su corazón fuertes e intensos y en el silencio de un beso finalmente pudo susurrar aquellas palabras que por años intentó ahogar.

La primera luz del amanecer las encontró regresando en silencio al campamento, con mucho por pensar, decisiones por tomar y en el caso particular de Nanoha una misteriosa desaparición que explicar. A poca distancia del campamento Fate detuvo la marcha.

"-¿Que sucede?

"-Nanoha, Yo ... mmm ... No estoy muy segura de, ya sabes que nos vean regresar juntas."

"-Vaya, la luna de miel más corta que tenido"

"-Y la única que tendrá si vuelves a decirlo con ese tono. Me refiero que posiblemente tendremos que explicarle a la Capitán, si es que llego ya, porque no estuvimos en nuestros lugares la noche anterior, y tengo una reputación que mantener."

Nanoha revolvió su largo cabello castaño y le colocó su sombrero a su amante asegurándose que casi cubría sus ojos.

"-¿Que haces?

"- Eres una elfa brillante, y también lo es la capitan. ¿ No crees que si llegamos separadas igual sabrá que estuvimos juntas?

"-Nanoha, aun así, lo que ha pasado cambiar la situación, y espero que comprendas que tal vez me tome un poco más acostumbrarme a... Nuestra nueva... Situación.

"-Más bien, nueva antigua situación"

"-No, es diferente. Antes estábamos en nuestro hogar, con nuestra raza y de alguna forma u otra nuestra relación pasaba desapercibida, pero en nuestra ubicación actual..."

"-¿Tienes miedo?

"-Estoy preocupada.¿ Tú no?"

Fate levantó el sombrero para lograr una buena visión de su compañera.

"-Un poquito si. Nada que tú no puedes mejorar con algo de..."

"- Por amor a la diosa... tu definitivamente sigue siendo la misma".

"-Tengo el cabello más largo, y estoy segura que crecí unos cuantos centímetros, en definitiva no soy la misma"

Sonrieron y evitando perder más tiempo reanudaron la marcha al campamento.

Al llegar el lugar estaba desierto, según un par de guardianes vigilaban atentamente el lugar, la imagen de la archimaga intentando calmar a la visiblemente irritada Capitán quien manoteaba furiosa señalando a su alrededor. Nanoha Sonreía ampliamente hasta que la figura de un enojado aunque somnoliento tabernero apareció justo en su camino.

"-Oh no ..."

-"¡ Tú! Ladrona de ron"

La centinela retrocedió lo suficiente para darse a la fuga con su mejor amigo jugando tener justicia tras ella, Fate luego se encaminó a reportarse.

"-Capitán"

"- Parece que la pasan de maravilla en mi ausencia, no me llena de júbilo encontrarlos a casi todos aún ebrios. Así que, ¿ tiene algo que decir en su defensa, centinela?"

"-Hay algo que necesito pedir, y no sólo en mi nombre"

Pronto, entre labores de limpieza de rutina de reconocimiento matutina las horas pasaban, los rayos del sol que lograban atravesar el nublado cielo proveían el lugar de luz. Era difícil creer que fuere ya casi mediodía. Fate Hizo un alto en sus labores de limpieza al ver regresar a su compañera con restos de nieve por todo su cuerpo, en especial entre su cabello.

"- Por lo que veo se hizo justicia"

"- Si bueno, al menos la nieve no pica ... Por cierto, ¿ porque no llevas puesto el tabardo?"

"- Está sucio, además no lo necesito ya"

Nanoha arqueo una se está confundida.

"- Vale. ¿ Has visto a Snowpaw?"

"- Le están revisando las riendas"

"-¿Ah?

"- Por cierto es hora de que empaques, quisiera partir antes del anochecer con suerte llegaremos al puerto en la madrugada"

"- Espera, ¿ riendas, empacar, puerto?"

"- Nos vamos"

"- Nos ...¿ Adonde?"

Fate colocó los ojos en blanco, le dedicó una mueca de fastidio a la elfa y dándole la espalda, sonrió por la situación y con el mejor tono indiferente respondió.

"- Donde sea que finalmente decidas sea apropiado para tu dichosa posada".

Su tono de voz mucho más alegre y confidente de lo que pensó, se sorprendió pero después de tantos años, lios e inseguridades estaba dispuesta a no separarse de la elfa, y si los dioses lo permitian así sería.

Fin?

**NA: Me cargue la logica de personalziación, ya lo se estan los que han o juegan el wow…"mladita bastarda! Como que rubia y castaña no jodas! Pero ey, piedad xDDDD.**

**Sigo pensando que se los quiere XDDD**


End file.
